1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for removably mounting a chip module to a printed circuit board. The connector is associated with a clip which is individually assembled to a printed substrate by a first device, and pressed to the connector by a lever individually mounted opposite to the clip by a second device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector for electrically connecting a chip module to a printed circuit board comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing, a stiffener partially surrounding the insulative housing, and a load plate and a lever pivotally mounted to the stiffener. The stiffener is a substantially rectangular frame and comprises a pair of opposite retaining portions to which the load plate and the lever are pivotally mounted and a pair of connecting arms connecting the pair of retaining portions. Usually, the stiffener is stamped from a sheet metal, such as stainless steel which is of high price. In assembly, the insulative housing is connected to the stiffener removably or immovably. Then, the retaining portions are connected to the printed circuit board via retaining means, such as screws, to realize the electrical connection between the contacts and the printed circuit board. Then the chip module is placed on the insulative housing to realize the electrical connection between the chip module and the contacts. Finally, the load plate is placed on the chip module with the lever is rotated until latching with the stiffener. Therefore, the stable electrical connection between the chip module and the printed circuit board is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,848 issued to Lai on Mar. 3, 1998 discloses a typical connector socket, and which is generally referred to as ZIF socket. In generally, the socket generally includes a base with a plurality of contacts assembled therein, and a cover moveably attached to the base. A lever along with a cam mechanism is arranged between the base and cover so as to drive the cover from a first position to a second position. When the lever is located in a vertical position, the cover is located at the first position, in which a hole in the cover is completely in align with a corresponding passageway in the base. In this position, a pin leg of a CPU can be inserted from the cover into the passageway without any engagement with the contact. When the CPU is properly seated on the cover, then the lever is moved from the vertical position to a horizontal position, and simultaneously driving the cover from the first position to the second position. During this process, the pin leg of the CPU is then in contact with the contact within the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses another type of connector socket, and which can be generally called LGA socket. As clearly shown in Figures, the socket generally includes a metal stiffener with a housing securely supported therein. Then a metal clip is pivotally assembled to the stiffener. On the other hand, a clip is pivotally assembled to the other side of the stiffener and when the clip is closed to the stiffener, the lever having a cam can lock the clip to a closed position. By this arrangement, if before the clip is closed, and a CPU is seated on the housing, then the clip will tightly press the CPU toward the housing ensuring proper electrical connection therebetween.
However, the electrical connector with above structures has at least the shortcomings as follows: The high-cost metal stiffener, or the high-cost stainless steel, causes the cost of the whole electrical connector is increased which is not glad to be seen by manufactures or customers, even consumers.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved electrical connector to stress the problems mentioned above.